Inseparable
by Gracekim1
Summary: This is the story about The Uk, Canada, North America and Ireland that's disconnected from the rest of the world and are divide in different colour groups that represent each emotion. (Divegent inspired me to write this story! Enjoy!)
1. Chapter 1

Inseparable (linked to the Colouring pencil universe story)

I'm Janet and I live in the Uk. I've got long brown hair, brown eyes and mixed race skin. I wear pink because I'm part of Love, on the Emotions we've all been matched with or born into.

Tomorrow, I turn 16 and I'll have to go to the Emotion Mirror hall in London to get scanned. For as long as I can remember, the world had been separated by white brick walls and a train that travel to each corner of the world on one track.

I looked at the mirror and saw myself. People that have the Love Emotion love one another and show it through acts of kindness and compassion.

I do feel love but I feel other emotions too and I feel like the odd one out; like I don't belong here.

XXX

My birthday arrives and I walk outside with my parents and sister to the hall where all of Emotions gather to get scanned. We all sat in a waiting room as each name was called out.

'Janet Dango' a lady's voice said.

I walked inside the opposite room as the door closed behind me.

Four beams of light hit the ground in front of me as I walked towards the golden mirror.

'Janet, I'm Evy (pronounced Evie) and I'm your monitor' a young lady with long blonde hair and blue eyes wearing an orange dress said. She was from Caring in Belfast.

Belfast had Caring, Innocence, Envy and Honest, New York had concerned, Calm/Wisdom/Confidence/Loyalty(also known as Aqua Tear-Blue-), Friendly and Elegance, Canada had Anger, Creative (Paint for life) Random and Concerned(yellow) while the UK had Caring, Determination(Gold flame of Determination and persistence), Love and worried.

'Stand in front of the mirror and Obey the scan' Evy said as the mirror scanned my body and showed a dark purple colour as my emotion.

_Inseparable_ appeared in dark purple writing on the mirror.

'Your emotion is Random' Evy said. 'You're in grave danger, Janet' Evy whispered.

'What's Inseparable?' I asked.

'It's when you can't separate two people from each other and that could damage the whole system. Don't tell anyone about your scan, Janet' Evy warned as I went out of the scan room and into the Decision hall.

We sat in groups with our families. 'Hi, everyone. This is the greatest day in history when all of the young people make their decision. Remember chose the emotion that best reflects your personality, good luck' Nero, a guy wearing a grey, dull suit with brown-grey hair and brown sharp eyes said.

' Nora Finale' Nero called out as I saw a girl wearing random clothes walk up to the stage with an orb of light and picked the random emotion.

'Random' He said which made everyone in that section cheer and clap.

Then it was my friend Bingo, who I thought was loveable in every way, who was up next.

Then to my surprise he chose…

'Determination' as everyone wearing gold smiled at him as he sat with them.

Then it was my sister, Helen who had brown eyes and brown hair, next.

I thought she was a bit of a brat really but then she chose…

'Anger' to my horror as my mum and dad watched helplessly as she sat with the people in red.

Then it was finally my turn.

'Janet Dango' Nero said.

I walked onto the stage and grabbed the orb of light.

I looked carefully at each emotion object: Chain was for Innocence, red stone fist was for Anger, Pink heart was for Love, Sun was for Happy, Glass was Envy, Hammer was for friendly, Worried was the Tree, flame was Determination, black velvet was Elegance, beads was Honest, Random was Red Maple leaf with a purple exclamation mark in the middle and Creative was light purple paint.

I moved my hands towards Love but then I place the orb of light over the maple leaf symbol. 'Random!' Nero said as I went over to the miss-matched people wearing miss-matched socks and clothes. _I need to find my own path_ I thought as I looked back at my parents; My dad was smiling but my mum was not as we all walked out towards the speed trains to go to the Location of the chosen Emotion.

I saw the grey train moving and raced to catch up to it as the others were already on the train. I held on to the handle and climbed inside, shutting the door as fast as possible.

'Hi, there. I'm Nora' the girl who was wearing a pair of green pyjama bottoms with a purple woolly jumper and an orange baseball cap with 'YOLO' on the front worn backwards.

'Hi Nora, I'm Janet' I said.

'I'm originally from Creative so I like to draw as well as being random through my clothes' Nora said.

'I'm from Love but I like to write stories and say random things like 'Cookies!' or 'Cheese' at odd times' I said.

'I think this is the start of a wonderful friendship' Nora said as the train sped onwards.

'Hey, there. I'm Fox Learn, from Honest' a boy with blonde hair and blue eyes wearing Indigo clothes said.

Nora just stared at him in a love-struck way.

'I'm Janet and this is Nora. Nice to meet you, Fox' I said.

'This is the part where we jump!' Hopper, one of the Random people yelled.

Me and Nora looked through the window and saw a spectacular park with benches, weeping willows and a lake. One the right, next to it was a huge building with rainbows, peace symbols, flowers and the red Maple with the purple Exclamation mark in the was at the centre of the wall while the rest of it was cover in sky-blue paint.

'I guess that's our new home' Nora said.

'Yeah' I said.

'Now's the time to jump!' Hopper said as he swung open the door and jumped onto the roof.

'One… Two… Three!' I chanted as we jumped at the same time and reached the roof.

'To test your randomness, you have to jump into the purple hole' Hopper said.

No one moved.

'I'll do it!' I exclaimed.

'Are you mad?!' Nora cried.

'Nope, I'm Random!' I corrected her with a smile as I jumped into the purple hole which turned out to be a long slide into my new, random home.

Then everyone else slid down to join me.

I saw a randomized office-like place with cartoon picture hanging within golden frames, respect in purple writing and Golden stars on the walls.

It was Random, my new home.

**I hope you enjoy the first chapter of my latest story! I'll update real soon!**

**If you have any suggestions just PM me ok?**

**Read and review or Nero will get you!**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2- Mystery awaits!

I've nicknamed the rest of the world, 'Uncharted territory' since we're not connected to them even though we know about them through the news.

After everyone had gone from the Decision hall, Nero spoke to Jun, one of Worried's representatives in private.

'Jun, I want you to keep an eye on things on all of the Emotions. But let the other representatives know about keeping a look out of the Inseparable' Nero warned.

'The Inseparable?! But I thought they were a legend...' Jun trailed off as her face filled with worry.

'try not to worry about it, ok? Remember, we have to protect the system for my Ancestor Granite wanted the whole world to be this way; So I will keep it this way!' Nero stated as he disappeared onto the train to travel back to Australia(there was a secret railway track that only Nero knew which was along the sea bed).

XXX

Random was filled with creativity: Paintings of sunset landscapes, famous people or something Picasso-Inspired in the sun-lit room.

People were either painting , sketching or writing out their creativity.

"You will all go through some challenges, as we are called 'Random', therefore they will be Random AND Unpredictable. The first challenge is writing but you'll start tomorrow. First I'll show you your rooms" Hooper, who was a stern-looking guy with brown short hair, wearing a leather jacket with a gold peace symbol chain necklace with a white top with a red maple leaf in the middle(which represents the Canadian flag) along with a pair of bright red and green striped jeans and brown boots with gold stars on it to make his outfit totally random.

So he led us to the next room which had people at a holographic computer system to set up the scans. "This is the scan control room, where we're able to see what results people get scanned" Hopper explained as we watched two busy workers wearing backward caps with 'YOLO'(You Only Live Once) on the front monitor the scans.

"Come on, guys" Hopper said as we followed him onwards to another room.

"Do you think we'll be allowed pets here?" Nora asked.

"I'm not sure, Nora" I said as we arrived into a solar system-based room-the walls had all the planets painted in the right order: Sun, Mercury, Venus, Earth, Mars, Neptune, Uranus, Jupiter and Pluto (I'll still add Pluto in it, just so you know)- and Hopper smiled; His brown eyes lit up at the same time.

"This is the Planetarium room for science lovers to use their creative randomness in any shape or form" Hopper stated.

"This place rules!" Fox shouted.

Silence.

"You know, you can be as random as you like right?" an unfamiliar voice said behind Hopper as a tall, muscular, handsome young African American wearing a leather jacket like Hopper with Random's symbol on it.

"This is my elite Lieutenant, Harry" Hopper said, as he introduced the mystery guy.

"I help run the place, keep everyone on their toes. Our motto: 'Be as Random as you like with free will, happiness and friendship', which I think is what we should be doing" Harry said as he silently glared at Hopper.

Then they both led us to the dormitory; The girls shared the rooms on the left and Boys shared the rooms on the right.

"Random challenges start tomorrow so I suggest you get a goodnight's rest" Hopper said, Urgently.

I shared a bunk bed with Nora.

"Was Creative an interesting place to be in?" I asked while I sat on the top bunk in my purple 'Animaniacs' PJs, looking down at Nora.

"It was ok, I mean I was allowed to draw pictures but drawing rainbows wasn't allowed not even the word 'Harmony' was allowed there. Creative's motto was: 'Show your Creativity but not your views' so I had to deal with it. That's partly why I left, being Random means you can express yourself freely" Nora said.

"Cuz I'm Happy" I sang.

"Clap along if you know if Happiness is the truth" Nora sang along as we danced happily in our purple flower-designed room with pictures of the 'Animaniacs', 'Looney Tunes', 'RWBY', 'Frozen', and loads of other cartoons, movies, Anime etc we liked on the wall to express our love for Cartoons and anime.

"People, it's 9pm! Lights out!" Harry called out.

"Well, goodnight Nora" I said as I lay inside the bed and stared at the ceiling.

"Say Janet?" Nora asked.

"Yes?" I said.

"Was being part of Love difficult for you?" She asked.

"I was able to show love and compassion to the 'Emotion-less' but I can feel other emotions too" I said, softly.

"It's getting late, night Janet" Nora said as the lights automatically went out in response to the words 'Goodnight'.

XXX

The Emotion-less are the ones who fail the challenges from their chosen emotions, are kicked out, left on the streets or are moved to the other countries we're no longer connected too apart from through the news.

I've nicknamed the others countries 'Uncharted Territory' as for some reason, we're not allow to go to Australia, Asia, Japan, Russia, Germany, South America etc.

We all were woken up by a loud chiming sound.

I opened our dorm door and saw Hopper banging a huge gong.

"What's the big idea, Hopper?" I cried.

"The first challenge is starting, get ready and go to the Random 'pitch' room pronto!" Hopper ordered.

"Yes, Sir!" Nora and I yelled as we rushed at top speed to the showers.

XXX

When we arrived the 'Pitch' room-place with paintings, sketches and stories-, Hopper was making a speech about the sentence starter he was giving us.

"….Your sentence starter is: 'It was a cold, dark night. I was walking along an alleyway when I heard an eerie, loud 'Meeeow!' that sounded like a cat moaning. When suddenly, a baseball bat struck me on the head and knock me out'. Good Luck, Random-to-bes! You have 48 hours" Hopper said.

"You're allowed to write in your dorms, you're not allowed to: Cheat, steal others' ideas or rip up their stories or you'll be disqualified but you're allowed to help each other or possibly do a collaboration" Harry added.

"Happy Writing!" Harry and Hopper said in unison as they disappeared.

XXX

"Maybe singing will help our creativity?" Nora suggested.

"Good idea, Nora!" I said.

I thought long and hard.

…..

"Mine if I join you guys?" Fox asked.

"No, not at all" Nora said while blushing.

"We're having some writer's block right now" I explained.

"What about Sci-fi or fantasy?" Fox suggested.

"I got it!" I cried as I began to write quickly on my holographic notebook.

Nora began writing fast too as an idea came to mind.

XXX

48 hours later, the collaborative short story was finished.

We all went back to the 'Pitch' and Hopper was already standing in front of everyone, explaining the Scanner score board.

"…When you gain points from the good creativity you show, you above the gold line but if your work lacks Creativity skills, you'll go down. If you're below the line by the end of a challenge, you're become 'Emotion-less' (Also known a blank-minded control slaves or something)." Hopper was saying.

The sliver Emotion scanner revealed everyone's names.

Nora, Fox and I were just above the line.

I gulped nervously.

"So who wants to read first? Anyone?" Hopper asked.

Long, awkward silence.

I raised my hand and Nora's hand in the air.

"Ok, you two girls can be first" Hopper said.

"Come on, Nora" I whispered.

Nora was holding our short story in her right hand as we stood next to Hopper.

Silence with hundreds of eyes staring right at us.

"Begin" Harry said.

**Crona's True Sorrow helped me with the collabarative story and Nora is based on her personality too!;)**

"'It was a cold, dark night. I was walking along an alleyway when I heard an eerie, loud 'Meeeow!' that sounded like a cat moaning. When suddenly, a baseball bat struck me on the head and knock me out. When I woke up, I wasn't in Canada anymore.

I only saw greyish blobs and my ears were ringing.

I blinked a few times to get my eyes to focus. Once I could see again, I realised I was in a strange place. Filled with bright colours and weird variations of thing I saw in my world.

I saw characters with red noses; others were classic characters children these days don't remember. I looked down at myself: I had a red nose, bunny ears, brown eyes, white gloves like_ Classic Mickey_ , Brown long hair and a black tail.

A furious cartoon wolf with glasses came along looking for a cunning young squirrel.

I waved my hands to the tune and a huge anvil landed on the wolf's head.

"Oof!" said the wolf with an indignant yelp. He slipped his head out with a pop, his head flat looking around for whoever did that; I stood there whistling an innocent tune.

The wolf grumbled to himself as he walked away.

Then an evil king called 'Saldbar' tried to capture three siblings.

I acted like a maestro to the music and a bunch of dynamite went down his pant; causing him to blow up.

Saldbar noticed the dynamite that appeared in his pants before it had blown up and franticly tried to put out the fuses. But to no veil, they all blew. Through the air and into an arch, he rocketed through the air howling in pain.

_Cool Toon Powers!_ I thought.

I skipped along the movie lot in Burbank, near a water tower that **looked** empty.

Each time, a villain walked by; I waved my hands and a piano, mallet or bomb would land on their heads.

Who am I? Well, I'm Darcy Bunny: Happiest girl alive!'" We read.

"That's_** very **_random! Good job, girls" Hopper exclaimed.

"Anyone else?" He asked.

Fox had written a story with the given starter about an epic battle on Mar which got him 50 creative points.

We got 60 somehow.

Other people wrote about fighting a criminal or finding your path through friendship.

They got 20 or 30 points.

"Next challenge will be sketching but for now, it's Lunchtime." Hopper announced.

We all went to the Lunch hall which had load of peace, heart and maple leaf symbols on the walls with inspiring famous people like Tia Random, the Founder of Random who had brown short hair and brown eyes with Random's symbol in the middle of her top in a framed black and white photo.

"I'm worried about tommorw" I said while we ate.

"Why?" Fox asked.

"Because I'm not as good at drawing as Nora is" I said, softly.

"Draw flowers or cartoon character, that'll help your points" Nora suggested.

"Thanks" I said.

XXX

_In a hidden meeting room somewhere in Random__…_

"There's an Inseprable somewhere in Random" Harry said. "I can feel it."

"There's one in Determination too" an unfamiliar voice from a Determination representative said.

"I must find them at all cost" Jun said. "Nero is counting on us to do that."

**I hope you enjoyed this long, awaited chapter! It's 6 pages long!**

**I'm going to be very busy from now on so I won't update as much.**

**PM me if you have any suggestions for what I could add in the next chapter!**

**I'll update again in June or July if I'm lucky!**

**Read and review or Nero will get you!**


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3- Learning fighting moves in Random?!

The following day was Sketching challenge day, we all gathered in the 'Pitch' and waiting for Hopper to appear.

"Do you think they'll look in our dreams when they do the scan?" I asked.

"Who knows, Janet? Maybe" Nora replied.

Then dramatic clouds of mist appeared in front of us which Hopper mysteriously emerged from.

"I hope you're all well-rested as this next challenge might be more stress for some than others who are a natural at drawing. It doesn't matter what you draw as long as it's random, unique, creative and original. You can pair up in teams to help each other out, just don't steal or rip up their work because we'll see you do it. Good luck!" Hopper said as he vanished through the mist again.

We went to the Lunch hall to get some breakfast but I could already feel the stress building up.

"Janet, what's wrong?" Nora asked, with concern.

"I don't know what to draw" I said, miserably.

"Maybe I can join your team?" Fox suggested.

"Ok!" Nora cried as she went into Lovesick-mode again.

"Well, let's generate ideas and see what we come up with" I suggested.

Then after breakfast we went back to our dorm room with notepads and pencils.

Turns out Random allows pets, so I brought Patch, my black 'n' white cat with yellow-green eyes and a black furry long tail with me.

"Let's try and draw Patch then" Nora said.

So we got Patch to sort-of stay still as possible to model for us as we attempted to draw him.

After 2 hours, my picture looked similar to Patch, Fox's looked slightly like Patch and Nora's was spot-on!

Then just before 9 Pm, The finishing touches were added and our drawings were done.

"Do you think Patch understands us?" I asked as I stroked his head.

"Maybe…I mean, he's purring right now so he likes you" Nora said.

"I think he likes you too" Fox said as Patch stared at Nora.

"You're right, maybe he does like me as well" Nora gasped.

Then Patch meowed in a moaning way as he heard something outside.

I checked the window, there was thunder and lightning outside but someone from Determination, Envy, Anger, Innocence, Honest, Caring and Elegance with short blue hair and purple eyes were heading inside for a representative urgent meeting.

I frowned, then pulled over the curtains.

"What was it?" Fox asked.

"Patch can hear the thunder outside, nothing to be afraid of" I said.

I looked at Nora.

My eyes said there's something worse to be afraid of.

Nora's eyes movement said tell me when Fox is gone.

I blinked twice for yes.

Luckily, Fox didn't catch on the code and just thought we were playing mind tricks on each other.

"I can't wait to show my drawing to everyone!" Fox rambled on.

"Fox, I'm glad you love science; maybe you can tell me all the planets in the 'Planetarium' room sometime?" Nora suggested.

"Er…yeah, sure" Fox replied while secretly blushing.

"Light out People! Big day tomorrow!" Hopper yelled.

"Goodnight, Fox" Nora said as she kissed him on the cheek which he reacted by blushing and rushing back to him dorm awkwardly

"Nora, I think the representatives for almost all of the Emotions might be planning something!" I cried after Nora had shut the door swiftly.

"What makes you so sure, Janet? We can't check the future to know what will happen" Nora stated.

"That's true but we have Patch" I said with Cheshire cat grin.

"We'll chat more on this topic tomorrow ok? Goodnight, Janet and Patch" Nora said as she fell asleep in the bottom bunk.

"Night, Nora and Patch" I whispered as I fell asleep with Patch curled up beside me like a black 'n' white alive cushion.

Every year, we're given some time to see our family one, last time on 'Parents' evening' (like school, because that's the only name I could come up with).

According to the Random calendar in the Lunch Hall, Parents'' evening was two days away.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The drawing challenge

We all got woken up by a horrible trumpet sound that you'd likely hear when you wake up army troops. We all rushed to the 'Pitch' to resent our drawing in front of everyone.

"The time has come for all of you to reveal your drawings. Just a reminder if you haven't looked at the calendar already, you'll get to see your family you left behind or chose to stay with again. That will be your second to last challenge so make a good impression!" Hopper announced.

"Who wants to go first?" Harry asked.

Complete silence.

So Nora, Fox and I raised our hand and revealed our drawings to everyone:

Mine was Patch with a Victorian cat size turquoise tuxedo which sort of looked realistic,

Nora's was Patch who has a black tail with a golden bell attached to a red collar and

Fox's picture was Patch with a black superhero mask on wearing a ninja suit that looked slightly realistic.

We had to bring Patch with us so they could tell which picture looked more realistic.

"Well, they're all original so all three of you get 40 creativity points!" Hopper exclaimed.

Everyone else had drawn original superheroes, heroines, or characters of a story they thought of writing.

"So at the end of that round, Jack, Aimee, Alish; you're out!" Hopper cried as their names were below the silver line as a silver-haired boy with green eyes and two girls with ginger hair-one had brown eyes and the other had blue eyes- went through the Random exit to the train to become 'Emotion-less'.

"The next challenge is Song-writing. It can be on any topic you like, this challenge will be 48 hours long starting today. Good Luck! One more thing just before the emotion scan ceremony, you'll be a fitness test to see how well you fight in combat. So Good Luck" Hopper said as he and Harry vanished again.

Then the whole hall was filled with confused chatter that it started to sound like buzzing.

After that, we had lunch again with vegetables, tasty meat and milk to add some dairy into the mix.

"So Janet what did you want to tell me yesterday?" Nora whispered.

"I think we're being watched" I whispered.

"It's not like there's spies there watching…our every…move…."Fox trailed off as he realised the possibility.

"So our song-writing challenge; How about we write something on friendship?" I suggested to quickly change the subject.

"Yeah, it'll be great" Nora said.

"Sure!" Fox agreed.

"And Patch can be back-up" I added with a cheesy grin.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

_Back in the hidden meeting room…._

"Someone saw us arrive last night" Sand, a guy with sand-yellow hair and blue eyes from Elegance said.

"Well, we should try to be on our guard next time" Dan, a caring representative-with brown hair and green eyes- said.

"We all talked this over and feel that there might be Inseparables in Envy, Honest, Caring and Innocence as well" Van, a representative from Honest said for all of them.

"So when do we strike?" Sky Tear from Anger asked.

Jun smiled.

"After Parents' evening, of course" She said.

**Here's chapter 3! I'll get Chapter 4 as soon as I can! My first ever **_**real**_** GSCE exam is coming up next week so I won't be updated then but the week after I will! So I hope you enjoyed this story!**

**Read and review or Nero will get you!**


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4-More mystery and mayhem!

After dinner later that evening, we watched the intel-International news.

"Today, a guy who calls himself Nero claims that he can change the world and rewrite history. Police have called him a deranged lunatic and have put him behind bars. Officers have told me that he was smiling as he was thrown in jail in Australia. Back to you, Ken" Sam Chicken, the reporter with long brown hair and blue eyes said.

"He must be more creepy then we thought" Fox cried.

"Indeed" I said, causally.

Tomorrow, I'll get to see one of my parents again.

Will they even come?, I thought.

"I have an idea!" Nora cried as she scribbled loads of lyrics on her notepad.

Frozen was shown on the screen and I suddenly got an idea; so I scribbled furiously on my notepad as well.

"We're collaborating this song right?" Fox asked as he too wrote fast on his notepad.

"Yep!" I replied.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

It was now the next day when the challenge limit would end; Nora, Fox and I was finishing up the lyrics and trying to work out a song title.

"What about Dango friendship?" I suggested.

"No, milkshake friends" Nora tried.

"Er…Cookie Crunch comrades?" Fox asked, randomly.

"Perfect!" Nora and I said in unisons.

We went to 'Pitch' with everyone else and waited for instructions.

"Now you'll all reveal your songs to us. Nora, Janet and Fox; you're up first!" Hopper announced, causally.

"Friendship is as good as gold, Friendship is good when told,

Friendship is like spies on a mission, without permission

But we still always have fun!

We're the Cookie Crunch comrades,

Sticking together!

Best pals now and we'll be friends for ever!

We'll fight injustice to get some justice

With the power of teamwork!

Friendship can be defined in different ways,

Like cats purring or just hanging out

It's shown in anime but they sometimes muck around

Like a pack of hounds!

We're the Cookie Crunch comrades,

Sticking together!

Best pals now and we'll be friends for ever!

We'll fight injustice to get some justice

With the power of teamwork!

We're like big Dango family that we truly love,

So together we just be together

Friendship should long-lasting

Even you're not best friends anymore

But we always stay in contact

BFFs forever!

We're the Cookie Crunch comrades,

Sticking together!

Best pals now and we'll be friends for ever!

We'll fight injustice to get some justice

With the power of teamwork!

One big family!" We sang.

"That was long and heart-warming" Hopper said.

"That seemed random to me, good job" Harry said as we received 70 creative points.

Other people wrote about singing cats, randomness, creativity or what heaven could be like.

"Well, the day after Tomorrow; Jun from Worried and some other representatives will be coming here to watch the Emotion scan. It will show us your dreams which is what helps us know what emotion you are. I'm just telling you this in advance so you don't start panicking the on the day" Harry explained.

Everyone ran around screaming in fear and panic even though Harry had tried to prevent it.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Time went by and Parents' evening finally arrived.

Nora's parents came and they shared a heart-warming group hug.

Fox's parents arrived too and Fox introduced me and Nora to them.

I kept waiting; no one turned up for me.

"Aw, not worry 'Love-sick' girl. Parents of transfer-emotions don't always appear" Katashi who had short dark brown hair and stern blue eyes from Anger said.

"No one likes you, Katashi" I said, coldly.

"Then how come Ren and the other boys hang out with me then?" Katashi stated while smirked.

"They have no taste in friends" I replied as he went away with his parents.

"Janet, are you ok?" Nora asked.

"I'm fine; I just thought I'd get to see my parents again" I said in disappointment.

"Who says you won't see me?" a familiar voice said behind.

I turned around and there standing in front of me was… my dad!

He was wearing his grey-black glasses and white shirt as usual; he had brown-black hair and blue eyes-he's Irish-, he also wore a cheeky smile on his face.

"Daddy, you came. Where's Mummy?" I asked.

"She wanted to come too but she's busy with work, I tried to see your sister but they wouldn't let me in or anyone else's parents inside. We don't have long, something bad is going to happened but you have to tell Helen to research the Conscious suppresser and find Bingo" Dad warned me.

His name is Jamie Dango, My mum Glynda Dango is Love's representative in the Emotions' council.

"I'll do it, I'll find Bingo, dad" I replied as I hugged him one more time as Parents'' evening was cut short.

"Oh Dad, these are my friends' Nora and Fox" I said, cheerfully.

"Pleased to meet you" Nora and Fox said in unisons.

"Likewise" Dad replied.

"I have to go now" Nora's parents said.

"Do you have to?" Nora pleaded.

"Yeah, we have to go too" Fox's parents said.

"Ok, then. Bye" Fox cried while mouthing 'I'll miss you' to them secretly.

"Bye, Mum and Dad" Nora whispered.

"Bye Dad" I said, softly as all of the parents left.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The next day was Emotion scanner day, Evy was working as one of the monitors again and woke me up earlier so I could practise. I followed her into a private room with a leather chair next to the Emotion scan. I fell asleep and Evy could see my dreams.

I was in a cartoon world holding a purple mallet with white gloves on my hands, saving toons from evil toon-hater when a huge grey cloud formed and created hate rain. It caused the toons to declare war on each other and chase after me.

"Janet, think of random things to change the scene!" Evy urged.

I thought of pizza and cookies which made the dream change to a superhero theme.

Fox was wearing a pizza-themed superhero costume, Nora was wearing a cookie-themed super heroine outfit and mine was noddle-themed.

There was an evil fox-figure character who wore a ice cream-themed villain outfit with a strawberry-flavoured cape to match.

"The food trio, you can't stop me from turning the world into a frozen dessert wasteland!" Frost Ice cried.

"Fox, fire!" I cried as Fox got out a huge golden cannon-like gun and shot hot cheese at Frost.

He melted and it was an easy fit.

I woke up and looked at Evy.

"That was better than expected" I exclaimed.

"Just remember 'act random and think random' and you'll pass" Evy said.

"Let's do the real deal" I said.

We were gathered in the 'Pitch' gym and told to use the fitness equipment.

Some people did boxing, lighting weights or running on the treadmill.

Hopper and Harry recorded all of fitness data into 3 groups: Strongest, strong and weakest.

We then got a water break.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"It's time for the Emotion scan!" Hopper cried.

Nora was first and got random after facing a nightmare.

Fox got Random too after he faced a science fiction-themed dream.

Katashi was next, then some other boys. Hey call got Random as their result.

Then it was my turn.

**I hope you enjoyed chapter 4! More chapters on the way soon! Pizza rocks!**

**I addicted to Code Geass!**

**Read and review or Nero will get you!**


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5-The final stage!

I sat in the chair while everyone watched me and fell asleep.

This time my dream was a nightmare.

Someone was chasing me, I ran as hard as I could while screaming.

Then wall appeared in front of me and I was trapped.

Think random, Janet I thought.

So I thought of sweets, cookies and laughter.

The scene changed to Nora, Fox and I having a picnic in a field with talking, dancing flowers from a cartoon world. Bingo appeared and I smiled at him.

Then I woke up and 'Random' appeared on the screen.

Everyone clapped as I got off the chair.

"Congratulations! You have all made it into Random!" Jun said.

"That was wonderful, Janet" Nora whispered.

"Thanks, but I have a bad feeling something awful is about to happen!" I whispered.

"This is exciting!" Fox cried, softly.

Then we marched through the 'Pitch' and golden high-tech collars were placed on everyone's necks.

"This is just part of an exercise to make sure you're 100% Random" Harry said.

Everyone panicked

The lights on the collars flashed red and everyone's conscience and awareness was suppressed…Except me.

Then everyone went silent as they became slaves, we went on the train and went back to Love.

We all held guns and I had to act mindless for fear of being killed.

Hopper ordered us to place collars on everyone else and go to the 'Uncharted Territory' in order to transform the rest of the world to Emotions too.

I followed Nora and Fox while holding a stun gun; everyone else had real guns.

"You all are going to shoot anyone down who's an Inseparable or part of the resistance in the Emotion-less territory" Harry ordered.

I saw Bingo in one of the house and felt a strong connection with him.

He hasn't been affected I thought.

While no one was watching, I went towards Bingo.

"Hi, Bingo" I whispered.

"Janet, you're not affected?" Bingo asked.

"Nope, we're connected; aren't we? Inseparable: can't be separate" I whispered.

"Your parents and sister are save in a safe house 4 blocks from here" Bingo whispered into my ear.

Me and Bingo pretended to be on the control of the collar and went to the safe house.

"So you can't" a familiar voice said as I turned around and saw Hoper and a lady I didn't recognise in front of me.

"I'm Jun and we're going to rid the world of Inseparables so the world can be a better, emotion place to live in" She said.

"What are you going to do to us?" I asked, worriedly.

"I'm going to make sure the collar works well on Bingo while you will be terminated" She said while grinning in an emotion-less way.

"Nora, Fox; Take Bingo to Australia" Jun ordered.

They held him by the arm and took him away to Australia.

I was reunited with my family after a strong bond with Bingo helped me developed ice powers that stun people without harming them for a temporarily.

"Let's go to Australia" I said

We used a hidden train that was connected to Australia to get there.

We arrived in Sydney and went inside a office building; underground was a secret base for Nero to control the collars from.

We got inside and ran into Katashi, the traitor.

"Are you playing the hero now, Janet?" Katashi mocked.

"Stop it!" I cried as I shot him in the leg and he fell.

My parents distracted the guards with their shot guns(real guns) but were lost in the attack.

I got to the control room which was very scary, technology-based place with holograms for computer screens, buttons and hardware.

Then Bingo was ordered to kill me and I had to dodge his every attack.

"Bingo, listen we have a strong bond: You and I. We're childhood friends, I knew you loved me this whole time since the day we met because of the way you smile and guess what? I love you too" I said, reassuringly.

He broke through the collar's control which made it snap off his neck.

Mine was now off as it hurt my neck a lot.

"Let's shut this thing down!" Bingo said with a smile.

We charged and I shot everyone in the room down with my real gun this time.

"Nero, shut the collar's down!" I yelled as everyone was in South America, Russia, France, Spain etc; ready to change the world into Emotions by force.

"Not a change" Nero said while smirking.

"Bingo, the collar!" I screamed.

Bingo passed me the collar and Nero was under the collar's control.

"Turn off the collars and delete the program" I ordered.

_He obeyed and the collars were shut down in a flash._

_I pinned him to the wall with tranquiliser darts._

_Then more guard were coming; I dragged my sister and Katashi along with us as we left Australia to be with the Emotion-less._

_We took the train back to Love; Then took the usual train connected to all the emotions to the Emotion-less._

_I didn't kill anyone but I feel so much sorrow with losing my parents._

_Before we left Love, I wrote a letter for Nora and Fox which said:_

'_Dear Nora and Fox,_

_You're your my best friends in the world and am really sorry to leave you like this but you were all controlled by the collars that were once on your necks._

_I'm going to a safe place to escape Nero's wrath and I suggest you and your families do the same._

_I hope we get to cross paths again soon_

_Your best friend,_

_Janet_

_PS: Please take care of Patch for me; Make sure he lives too_

_The end or so you think_

**Thanks for reading chapter 5! I promise that I will have a sequel in store and yes this WILL be my first REAL trilogy! (I might even publish this one day and give credit t my friends and fans on Fanfiction too!)**

**So plz give suggestions on what the title for the sequel could be! (search Inseparable and see if there's a similar yet slightly different meaning word like it)**

**So yeah, school starts up again for the last term of the whole school year!**

**Read and review or Nero will get you!**


End file.
